


More ...

by nathaniel_hp



Series: Glimpses (Remus/Ron) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-10
Updated: 2009-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus gets more than one birthday surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More ...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [](http://thrihyrne.livejournal.com/profile)[**thrihyrne**](http://thrihyrne.livejournal.com/) for her beta help with this little ficlet. Written for the Marvellous Month of March at [](http://remus-ron-slash.livejournal.com/profile)[**remus_ron_slash**](http://remus-ron-slash.livejournal.com/) and for my [](http://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com/profile)[**rarepair_shorts**](http://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com/) prompt table.

It was a glorious morning. Spring had finally decided to grace England with her presence, complete with sunshine and bright blue skies. Ron whistled as he made his way down to the kitchen. He opened the windows and just stood there for a moment, imagining the sun was warming his skin as the cool breeze made him shiver.

As he prepared breakfast, a proper birthday breakfast, he grinned. He knew Remus wasn't expecting much more than lukewarm tea and a couple of slices of toast. This would be a great surprise!

\--><\--

Remus looked appreciatively at the table laden with food. "You've outdone yourself, love!" He smiled at Ron.

"Like it, do you?" Ron grinned as he knelt down in front of him.

Remus's look of surprise bordering on shock quickly changed to pleasant disbelief as Ron's hands wandered over his body. Ron unbuttoned Remus's shirt, which he shrugged off impatiently, wanting to feel Ron's talented fingers on his bare skin.

Ron, however, had other plans and unbuckled Remus's belt, then caressed his inner thighs after he had pushed down Remus's trousers and pants.

He trailed teasing kisses along the willingly parted legs, while gently rolling Remus's balls with one hand.

"Mo -" Remus squirmed in his seat and swallowed audibly.

Ron smirked as his head came up. "Patience, my darling wolf. You'll get much more than you can handle soon enough!" He started laughing at Remus's blank expression. "Don't worry, you're going to love it!"

"Ron," Remus whispered urgently, "you better get up off the floor now ..."

It was now Ron's turn to look at his lover in confusion. Remus was serious. What the hell? He loved it when Ron sucked him off. What was wrong with him?

"Why?"

"Molly."

Ron jumped up from his kneeling position faster than he'd thought could be humanly possible. And sure enough, there was his mother, flowers in one hand, a cake in the other, frozen in the doorway.

"Mum!" Ron's voice was unnaturally high-pitched, as he moved to stand in front of Remus.

Molly cleared her throat. "Um, I'll just come back later, dears. I'll leave the flowers and the cake in the sitting room, all right? Happy birthday, Remus darling." She tried to smile pleasantly, although her embarrassment at having walked in on her son and his partner was all too apparent on her face.

Ron felt Remus's belt buckle brush against his leg as he came to stand to Ron's right, resting his left hand on Ron's shoulder. "Thank you, Molly," he said, his voice infuriatingly calm, while Ron thought his face was going to explode any second now. "And we're sorry. We ... well, we didn't expect any visitors so early."

"Oh, that's quite all right, Remus," Molly replied and giggled nervously. "I'll be off then. See you later."

When they heard her close the front door behind her, Ron let out a breath in relief. "Bloody hell!" He leaned against Remus. "That was not what I had in mind when I said I had a surprise!"

"Understandable."

Ron burst out laughing at Remus's dry comment.

Remus circled his arms around Ron's midriff and cut off his laughter with a whispered, "Do you know how sexy you are when you're embarrassed?"

Ron turned around in Remus's arms, even redder than before, and kissed him. "You're not half bad either with a shell-shocked look on your face." He grinned. "We'd better finish what we started. Mum _will_ be back later, no doubt about that. I'm not sure she can handle another shock like that. I'm not sure I can, either!"

"Nor I. After all, I'm the one who had his trousers knotted around his ankles! Come here." He drew Ron even closer, and started marking his trail along Ron's body with tiny kisses down his neck and shoulders.

Shock and embarrassment were soon forgotten, and it turned out to be one of the better birthday in Remus's life.  



End file.
